


【蝙超】【苏美】Sweet Twins 9（ABO）

by Release



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Release/pseuds/Release





	【蝙超】【苏美】Sweet Twins 9（ABO）

虽然苏洛也住在哥谭，但是从布鲁斯的豪宅但公寓还是有一定的距离，等到克拉克赶过去的时候夜色已经深了。  
“你答应我了，”克拉克转头看驾驶座位上的男人，用手指揉他皱起来的眉心，“不准生气哦!”  
“是的，不生气。”布鲁斯重重地吐了一口气，露出了释然的微笑，“没办法，谁让他是你的哥哥呢，因为你担心他，所以我也会担心他。”  
“It is so sweet,”克拉克微笑了，他匆匆吻了布鲁斯一下，就下车奔进了花园，在苏洛开门之后，克拉克朝兰博基尼的方向笑着挥了挥手。  
黑暗里，布鲁斯也跟着微笑起来。  
   
“怎么了，她是伊利亚的新女友吗？她来是向你示威吗？你怎么回击她了？”克拉克一进来就问了一大堆问题，苏洛看着克拉克一脸关切的模样，真心实意地道谢，“谢谢你不嫌我麻烦。”  
也许是苏洛脸上的愁容太过明显，事实上，克拉克并没有随着苏洛的道谢而微笑，他紧紧挤到苏洛身边，就像他们小时候那样，“你在说什么蠢话，发生什么事情了吗？”  
“你不会觉得我很麻烦吗，”苏洛把头靠在弟弟的肩膀上，“脾气急，说话毒舌。”克拉克笑着打岔，“原来你也知道你有这些缺点呀。”然后被苏洛狠狠敲了额头，“而且还不让你和布鲁斯交往，虽然Alpha们都又愚蠢又自大，但我不得不承认布鲁斯是Alpha中的佼佼者，当然他比伊利亚还是差一些的……”  
克拉克：“……”  
“你会讨厌我吗？”  
克拉克开始叹气了，他散发出花蜜味的信息素，那味道轻拂在苏洛脸上好像羽毛，“Punk，你在犯什么蠢，你是我的双胞胎兄弟，我的至亲，我的半身，我怎么可能会讨厌你。”  
苏洛沉默了很久，久到克拉克不堪承受身旁那浓郁而低沉的Omega信息素，苏洛才缓缓开口，“你记得维多利亚吗？”  
“你说的是我们的中学保健老师？”  
黑发Omega低低应了一声。  
“哦当然了，她可是我中学时的女神……我是指在我性别分化之后。”维多利亚是一只Alpha，她强势，主动，同时性感火辣得要命，当时所有的Omega（不论老师还是学生），都对她倾心不已。不过克拉克一直很好奇一只Alpha怎么会成为保健老师，当时同学们都阴暗地推测她与校长有染。  
“你性别分化时还是她把你送回家的呢。”克拉克笑眯眯地补充，发现哥哥的脸色阴沉下来，“苏洛？”  
一个黑暗的揣测闪电般划过克拉克的脑际，“苏洛，那只Alpha不会……”  
“没有，我在医务室分化后，她试图对我出手，但我拒绝后她就停止了。”  
克拉克气得卷毛都立了起来，“她为人师表竟然！”  
“她没有强迫我……只是……愚弄我……”  
馥郁的香气，Alpha强势的信息素混合了肉桂、辛姜等刺激性的味道。  
‘嘿，Omega，过来，跪到我的脚边。’  
“她……会用那种声音与我说话……”  
‘男孩，你在兴奋吗，还是不甘心？和我相处还是很开心的吧，毕竟你这里……呵呵。’  
女人轻笑，苏洛觉得自己很差劲，他想反驳，可是却不知从何说起，他确实仅仅因为Alpha命令性的语言弄脏了自己的内裤。  
陷入自我厌恶的泥沼，苏洛发起抖来。  
“苏洛？苏洛？！”克拉克猛力摇晃着苏洛，看着面前的人从某种恍惚中走了出来，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”苏洛蹭了蹭额头，摸到一手冷汗，“我休息一下就好了。”  
“你为什么从来没有和我说过。”克拉克的语气有生以来第一次这么凶，他真的生气了，苏洛看得出来，他的弟弟现在看起来就像一只把毛全部炸起来以达到威吓目的的猫。  
“事实上并没有发生什么，她只是逗逗我，我却他妈的因为她的玩笑吓得腿软快尿裤子，甚至到现在都不敢把自己交给一只Alpha，尽管我知道那只Alpha有多好。”  
“这样的情况持续了多久？”  
“一年多吧，你知道的，后来老爸和老妈去世，我们就搬家了。”


End file.
